Broken Trust
by zebraboymom
Summary: Post Season One Finale. The look between Steve and Kono and what it really meant. The team tries to save Steve from prison.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Trust

Zebraboymom

Chapter One

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author notes: I couldn't let that look between Steve and Kono go unaddressed from the season finale. I'm glad she's not dead, but boy, what a mess to unravel. It's going to be torture waiting 3 months or more to find out some answers. In the meantime here's some Steve and Kono angst.

**Steve's POV**

Steve lay on his bunk staring up at the ceiling. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight, much less any night soon. He kept analyzing the look from Kono. She looked so sad and lost. He could tell she was fighting back tears as she swallowed hard. She kept her eyes on his. He couldn't seem to tear his away from hers either. Then the cameraman had told him to face forward and he looked away from her. It was almost impossible to accept that he was being booked. A mug shot would now exist of him. The governor was dead and Wo Fat had killed her. He tried to fight back the tears when he thought about going down as her murderer. He had liked her so much. She seemed so passionate about her job. He remembered her tearing up when they saved the ambassador's daughter. Now he replayed every case in his mind. Was she that way because of the case or because she knew she was secretly screwing him behind his back. What did she mean he wouldn't want to know more? Were his parents involved in this or were they killed because they knew about the corruption? I mean, my god, it went all the way to the top. Sitting in this cell all day and night was going to drive him insane. He needed answers. He needed his team. He needed to take that look in Kono's eyes away.

He had never seen her look at him in any way other than with total trust. Now he had damaged that trust. He knew he had. He was so fond of her. She had been a rookie when she joined the team a year ago and now he saw her as an equal in every way. She had made a few rookie mistakes, but every rookie does. For the most part she had handled herself better than he had expected. His thoughts began to wander. He pictured her in those hot pants when she went undercover. She instinctively knew what would get the old woman to talk. She knew it when she reached for the dog. He saw her smile when they returned all those college kids to their parents. Her smile that day lit up the room. He saw her teaching kids to surf. He loved walking into the room after she took out the lawyer who was there to kill Julie. He had run there so fast, thinking Kono was going to get killed. But Kono had taken her down and thrown her through a door. Chin told Kono, "You know there might be a few other things I could teach you, but I think you got the whole ass-kicking thing down." He lay there for another couple of hours just reminiscing about the year with his female detective. His hand went to his cheek when he remembered her soft kiss on his cheek the day she had missed graduation. They all had put on their dress uniforms and given her presents. She had leaned up at one point after she opened his gift and placed a soft kiss right there. Remembering that moment made him realize something. Somewhere along the road he had started to fall for this strong independent woman. He admired her, her trusted her and he liked being around her so much. How could he have missed that? He felt stupid lying there in the dark. It was so obvious. He was falling in love with Kono Kalakaua. So, he finally gets his head out of his…and he's in jail and likely going to prison for killing the governor. He would probably never see her again. He could get the death penalty or life in prison. He would never get to tell her how he felt. He couldn't put that on her when he would never be able to do anything about it. Besides, she hadn't shown any indication at all that she felt the same way. His misery was complete.

**Kono's POV**

Kono sat on the front steps of HPD. She felt lost. She had texted Danny three times and he hadn't responded. Chin's phone wasn't even on. She fought back tears as she texted Jenna asking if she could pick her up. The reply was immediate.

'Thank God you are all right. Give me ten minutes.'

The problem was Kono was anything but all right. She angrily swiped at the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't get that look out of her mind. She had seen a lot of looks from Steve McGarrett over the last year, but she had never seen him look like that before. When their eyes locked at one point he had to look away for a second. She knew he was embarrassed and feeling guilty over her being there. They had both said so much in that look. I'm sorry. I'm worried about you. I'm innocent. I wish things were different. Was it possible I love you was in there as well? Her mind flashed through the year together. Finishing each other's sentences. His grin when she took out the fake lawyer. His surprise when she got the old lady to talk. His gratefulness when she helped him try to get the money back. His happy smile as he watched her walk among the college students and their families. His comment that he was the blonde guy in Chips when she said she thought that guy was hotter. His gentle voice as he congratulated her on graduating and gave her the gun she now cherished. It was his symbol of protection. She now knew without a doubt that the feelings she had been fighting all year were real. She had fallen head over heels in love with Steve McGarrett. She couldn't even pinpoint the date. She just knew she did with every fiber of her being. She also knew that Steve could never have done the thing he was being accused of and she was determined to fight for his freedom. She wondered if she would ever get to tell him how she felt. She realized she had been somewhat jealous of Jenna at first. Steve seemed to have a soft spot for her and they had this connection over Wo Fat. It made Kono feel a little left out, but right now she needed someone who knew what was going on and would understand her emotions. Kono looked up as Jenna swerved into the parking lot and pulled up to the front of the building. She was out of the car in an instant. Her kind face was filled with worry. Kono felt herself running down the steps and into Jenna's arms. The two women just hugged each other and cried. Kono was so glad she was there. Even though they didn't know each other very well, they knew the magnitude of what had happened today. They just stood there and hugged as police swarmed past them without a glance.

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"Steve. They were booking him and taking mug shots of him. He looked devastated Jenna. I just fell apart after they took him away. I couldn't stand it if I never saw him again."

"I know. When you love someone and you are unable to help them, it's hard."

"I…I never said I was in love with Steve."

"You don't have to. It's written all over your face. In case you aren't sure, he feels the same way."

"How do you know?"

"He watches you when you aren't looking. When he does look at you his eyes never stray from your face. It's like he's trying to memorize it. That is the look of a man in love."

"You're wrong."

"I'm actually pretty good at facial expressions and micro expressions. I was trained for that. It's what I did as an agent in analyzing crime photos."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Man in love. Woman in love. You never told him how you feel?"

"Never. I just kind of realized it today."

"He never said anything either?"

"No. As far as I knew, I was just a little sister like Mary. Now I may never get to tell him. I may never see him again."

"Yes you will. We can go to his arraignment and you can visit him in lock up."

"I won't be able to be alone with him and I need to tell him this when we are alone."

"Let's go to Steve's place. Danny's setting up a command center. He said Chin promised to let him know when the arraignment is."

The two women headed for Danny's place. When they arrived he was pacing back and forth on Steve's porch yelling into the phone.

"What do you want me to do Rachel? Just abandon him? Leave him to rot in jail for something he didn't do? I do love you. I just…I have to stay here for now and help Steve. Please say you understand. He's like family to me now Rachel. Rachel, don't hang up! Rachel! Dammit!"

Danny slammed his phone shut and looked up at the tear stained faces of the two women walking up the stairs. He opened his arms.

"Bring it in."

The three of them stood like that just hugging each other and drawing comfort from each other. Finally Danny pulled them both inside and called Kamekona to bring pizza and beer. Jenna finally spoke up as they sat there looking at each other.

"Kono saw Steve being booked. He didn't look like they hurt him…yet."

"Being in lock up is not going to be a piece of cake. He's put a lot of men in there. Lots of them are still waiting trial from his busts. I wonder if any of them will get overturned because of Steve's arrest."

"Probably not now, but if Steve is convicted, they could open every one of his old cases for scrutiny."

Kono was completely silent. She was sitting in Steve's favorite chair with her legs pulled up to her chest, resting her cheek on the top of them. Danny was worried about her.

"Talk to me Kono."

"I can't Danny. It's all just too raw right now. We have to call Mary. She would want to be here."

"I don't think we want to bring her here right now. She would be too emotional and that isn't going to do Steve any good. Maybe when we know more. Right now let's focus on what we know so far."

Danny's cell phone chirped and he picked it up.

"Talk to me Chin."

"Tomorrow at nine? Okay, thanks. We'll be there. I don't know. I have to talk to the other two and see. I'll ask Kamekona too. I know Steve said he had some savings from when his parents died. I'll get power of attorney if necessary. Okay Chin. Thanks for doing what you are."

Kono's voice was suddenly filled with anger at her cousin.

"Why is he calling? Didn't he crawl back to HPD?"

Danny stilled her with a look.

"He did that so he would be on the inside and be able to keep us informed, not because he's on their side Kono."

Kono felt guilt immediately. She should have known her cousin better than that. Her emotions were getting the better of her. She stood up and walked out on the front porch. Jenna and Danny shared a knowing look.

"She's in love with him isn't she?"

"Yes, Danny."

"He feels the same way doesn't he?"

"I think so."

"I had a feeling. Should I go to her?"

"No, I think we should give her a minute to let her emotions catch up with each other."

Kamekona pulled up in Steve's driveway and saw his little cousin sitting on the bottom step weeping. He climbed out and set the pizza and beer on top of his car. He walked up to her, bent down and picked her up like a little rag doll. He held her close like he had when she was a child and patted her back softly. He knew she just needed his comfort. She had always been that way. No words were necessary, just the holding and the patting. After a while he put her down and lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"Why so glum little chum?"

"It's…"

"Steve. I know. We have to hang in there together. It will be okay little one."

"How do you know?"

"Because the two of you need to be together. It can be no other way."

Kono threw her arms around him again and hugged him to her.

"I love you Komekona."

"I love you little sis. Now come on. Nothing helps more than pizza and beer."

They went inside and talked for several hours. Danny needed to find out how much money each one of them would be able to contribute to Steve's bail if he even made bail. Jenna surprised them with a large sum of money. Everyone started to get tired after coming down from such an emotional day. Danny took the couch and Jenna headed to the guest room. Kono wandered into Steve's room. She searched through Steve's closet and pulled out one of his t-shirts. It smelled like him. She stripped down to her underwear and pulled the huge shirt over her head. Lying in Steve's bed with his smell all around her was comforting. She pulled his pillow over and cuddled up to it. Tears slipped quietly down her cheek until she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Trust

Zebraboymom

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author notes: A chance to help. A chance to speak the truth. A chance to love?

The next morning everyone was up early and heading to the courthouse. They sat together behind the table where Steve and his lawyer would be sitting. Kono's eyes lit up when she saw them bringing in Steve. He had bruises on his face and she knew he got them in lock up. What had he gone through already?

Steve looked at his four friends and smiled at them. His eyes landed on Kono and he kept them there until he was forced to sit down and face the judge. The lawyers went at it. Steve's lawyer was good. He lobbied for Steve's release based on his excellent record in the military and at five-0. The ADA pushed back saying Steve had killed the governor and he was obviously a flight risk. Steve's lawyer showed Steve's face to the judge and said he would only get more of the same if he had to stay in lock up. It went back and forth until the judge raised his hand.

"Enough! Bail is set at 3 million dollars and if the Commander can make bail, he will give up all passports and wear a tracking device. Trial will begin in eight weeks. This court is adjourned."

Kono sat in shock. Where were they going to come up with three hundred thousand dollars? Bail was ten percent of the total amount set. Steve turned back to look at his team.

"Steve don't worry about this. We are going to get you out."

"Danny, no. It's too much money. I can't ask you to do that. I'll be okay."

"Like you have been so far?"

Kono met his even stare.

"Danny's right. We will get you out."

Steve looked at her and his voice choked with emotion.

"You guys need to move on. Being around me can only hurt your futures."

"We're a team. Remember? You'll be out in no time."

"No. Don't do this. Kono talk some sense into him."

Steve was pulled from the courtroom and he chanced one last look at Kono. She had tears forming in her eyes and he left feeling worse than he had since the look at HPD.

The team went to work immediately. Danny excused himself and got on his cell phone. Jenna and Kono knew with Steve's savings and their own they could still only come up with a hundred thousand. They sat on the court steps and stared at traffic. Danny ran down and grabbed both of them by the hand.

"Come on. We have to go to Western Union now."

"Why?"

"Rachel is wiring the rest of the money."

"Are you serious?"

"What can I say? She loves me."

Three hours later they were posting Steve's bail. The three of them stood waiting as a shocked Steve was escorted to the gate. Kono noticed he was sporting more bruises on his face and had a bandage on his lower left forearm. Thank God they got him out when they did. They placed a bracelet on his wrist and gave him instructions to go straight to his house. They would be tracking him. He walked through and all three mobbed him at once. They just stood there embracing each other.

"What did you guys do? Where did you find that kind of money?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get you home."

For once Steve let Danny drive. He leaned his head against the window and dozed off and on. The car was too quiet. No one knew what to say. Kono was just happy to see him sitting up front. Jenna reached across the seat and squeezed her hand. She gave her a reassuring smile. When they got to Steve's he climbed out of the car without saying a word and walked around to the back of his house and down to the beach. His friends followed and watched him stand and gaze out at the ocean. Danny went to go forward, but Jenna caught his arm and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't we give them a moment?"

She pointed to Kono who was watching Steve with a stricken look on her face. Danny remembered his conversation with Jenna the day before. He turned and started inside.

"Hey Jenna, why don't you and I get some food started? None of us ate lunch."

After they left Kono walked hesitantly up to stand next to Steve. He glanced at her sideways and quickly tried to wipe away some tears. He didn't want her to see him like this. They were silent for a few minutes until Kono spoke.

"When I saw you there being processed I..."

He turned to look at her and saw tears flowing silently down her face. He stepped in front of her and swiped them away, tilting her face up to his.

"Kono, I'm so sorry. When I saw them take your gun and badge…I really messed up. I've messed up everything for the team. The way I did things…my methods are what got us here. I did things without thinking about the consequences for the team. I'm sorry Kono. I'm so, so sorry. If I've ruined things for you in law enforcement, I will never forgive myself. You're a great cop, Kono. You deserve better than this."

Kono reached up to softly trace the bruises on Steve's face.

"They hurt you."

"It's nothing. I honestly thought I'd get much worse. That stuff I can handle. Lying in my bunk thinking about what I've done to all of you was so much harder. Kono, I don't see any way out of this. I'm either going to prison or I'm going to get the death penalty. Either way, my life is over."

Kono's shoulders started shaking and before he knew what he was doing he reached for her and pulled her into his arms. She slipped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek on his chest. It was the first time they had ever held each other. The brief hugs they had given each other from time to time were nothing like this. This just felt right. After a while, Steve pulled back and used both hands to push her hair away from her face. He brushed his thumbs across her cheeks wiping away any left over tears.

"Kono I…"

"I know."

Steve swallowed hard and tried to convey what he was feeling. He was terrified to tell her the truth. It would be unfair to her to say anything given the fact that they could never be together even if she did feel the same way. He dropped his hands and they stood awkwardly unable to meet each other's eyes.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Just a few stitches. Guy had a shiv. It's okay."

Kono's eyes flew back up to his finally and she took his arm gently in hers. She ran her fingers lightly over the bandage.

"You can't go back in there Steve. You're going to get killed."

"Right now I'm out. We will just take it one day at a time, okay?"

Kono's eyes were still on his arm. Again he lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"Okay?"

Kono could only nod as she felt a fresh batch of tears welling up again.

"Hey. Hey. It's going to be okay."

He embraced her again.

"Is it?"

"Come on. Let's eat. The food in lock up is the pits."

He surprised her by slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her with him towards the house. Jenna searched Kono's face expectantly when they walked in the back door. Her face spoke volumes. These two were going to need some help. Who knew how long Steve would have to be with them. The two needed to get it out in the open and enjoy what little time they might have together.

The bulk of the day was spent reviewing everything they already knew. Around nine o'clock there was a knock on the door and Steve opened it to find Chin standing on the other side. They just stood and looked at each other for a minute and then Steve extended his hand. Chin clasped it and you could hear him release the breath he had been holding.

"Chin, it's good to see you."

"You too Brah. I hated thinking you were going to be stuck in lock up."

Kono moved forward and embraced her cousin.

"Thanks for helping Chin. I know you protected Steve from getting hurt during his transport and booking. It means a lot."

"What about you Cousin? I hated not being there for you. What are they saying about your investigation?"

"All I know is I was in a line up and they told me I had been positively identified. I'm suspended until the investigation is complete. It has to be the old woman who kept asking me questions when Steve was in the tunnel."

"Why didn't you tell me you were made?"

"It didn't seem important at the time."

"Kono, I want you to stop taking things on by yourself."

"I didn't want to worry you."

The look that passed between the two was not lost on Danny, Chin or Jenna. They all moved to sit down. Finally Steve spoke up again.

"What about the evidence? I never fired that gun."

"One point in your favor. They didn't find any powder residue on your hands and they can't find any gloves. That has yet to be explained. They also can't figure out how the burns on your neck got there from the stun gun. They're keeping everything close to the vest at this point, but I'll share any breaks in the case. The key right now is to find Wo Fat. If we can do that we have a chance to free you. I won't be able to come over any more without rousing suspicion, so we will have to keep in contact by cell phone or through Komekona. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

Steve stood and shook Chin's hand.

"I can't tell you what it means to me that you're willing to risk your career for me. I'll understand if you don't want to continue. My stupid actions have landed all of us here."

"I haven't always made the best decisions either, Steve. You saved my butt more than once. You got involved in the whole money thing and you didn't have to. Thank you."

Kono went to Chin and gave him a big hug.

"Be careful cousin. Wo Fat is out there and if he figures out you are helping us you could be in danger. Promise you will be watch your back and call us if you need help."

"You got it. Goodnight."

After Chin left, the four friends looked at each other. Steve rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.

"I'm going to hit the sack. I didn't get much sleep in lock up and I want to hit it hard tomorrow. You guys should head home. Goodnight you guys and thanks."

"Babe, you actually think we're leaving you alone with Fat out there somewhere?"

Danny scoffed at Steve and went to lie down on the couch. Jenna headed to the guest bedroom. Kono went to use the rest room near Steve's bedroom. When she came out she saw Steve sitting on the edge of his bed holding the t-shirt she had slept in. She suddenly felt really embarrassed. She tried to slip down the hallway to Jenna's room, but Steve called out to her.

"Kono?"

Steve was holding his t-shirt to his nose and smiling softly. She stepped up to the doorframe of his room.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, can you explain why my t-shirt smells of your perfume and why my bed looks like someone slept in it last night?"

Kono's cheeks were flaming red.

"I…wanted to feel close to you and I...I slept in it last night."

Steve stood and closed the distance between them. He held out the t-shirt.

"You can hang on to it of you want to."

Kono reached for it and their hands touched. Steve held onto her hand as he fought with his emotions. His voice came out huskier than he intended.

"Why did you want to feel close to me Kono?"

Kono shrugged slightly and wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"I just…ever since I joined the team I…I've felt like you had my back. Working with you has given me confidence in myself and your strength comforts me. Your shirt smells like you. So does your bed."

The battle to keep his emotions in check was lost. He knew what he was about to ask was wrong and could potentially break both their hearts in the end, but if this was all they ever had, then so be it.

"Stay with me tonight. Please?"

Kono's doe eyes lifted to meet his and he could feel her trembling. She could only nod her head. She took the shirt and went back into the bathroom. When she emerged she had the T-shirt on over her underwear. Steve was already in bed lying on his back. His breath caught when he saw her long tanned legs stretching out from under his shirt. It hit her about mid thigh. She turned out the light and slipped under the covers. They both lay on their backs looking at the ceiling each afraid to breath. After a few minutes Steve reached for her hand under the covers and linked their fingers together. That was all it took. Kono turned into his side burying her head under his neck and wept. He wrapped her in his embrace and stroked her arm from shoulder to elbow.

"It's okay Kono. It's going to be okay. I've got you. I've got you."

He heard her take a shuddering breath and then she slipped her hand from his chest up to stroke his cheek where he had been beaten. She leaned back enough to look in his eyes. Hers were sparkling with tears. Neither one said anything. They just gazed into each other's eyes as their lips met in the sweetest kiss Steve had ever known. His hand slipped into her hair as they deepened the kiss. After several minutes of kissing, Steve felt himself starting to lose control. He pulled back and looked at her sweet face. Her lips were swollen, her long lashes were fluttering and her eyes still glistened with unshed tears. He gave her one chaste kiss and pulled her close to his body.

"I think that's enough excitement for one night. Don't you? Let's get some rest so we can start sorting this whole thing out."

Kono sighed and slipped her arm across his waist hugging him to her.

"Night Steve."

"Night Kono."

It felt so right for once in a really long time. Sleep came easily to both of them. For now they were safe in each other's arms. That was about to change drastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Trust

Zebraboymom

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author notes: Will they get to the bottom of things? Will they say the words to each other? Will there be fluff?

It was still dark outside when Kono woke up to a new sensation. Steve had his hand spread out across her stomach under the shirt she was wearing. His thumb was making slow circles around her navel. It was such a simple gesture, but it made her quiver. Steve felt her reaction and pulled her closer into his chest. He kissed the side of her neck just below her ear and settled his head there.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"I dreamed about you all night."

"Good dreams?"

"Some good and some bad."

Kono rolled over and faced him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and then cupped his cheek.

"Tell me."

"In some of them we were surfing together or walking on the beach or…making love."

"And in the bad ones?"

"I go to prison and never see you again. I never get to tell you how I feel or get to hold you."

Kono swallowed hard.

"And how do you feel about me Steve?"

He looked into her eyes and he was lost.

"I feel terrible because I feel like I've broken your trust in me as well as everyone else's with what I've done. I don't think I have the right to have feelings for you. It isn't fair to you."

"If that were true, would I be in bed with you right now? Would Danny or Jenna be here either? Would Chin be risking his career?"

"I guess not."

"So, now I'll ask you again. How do you feel about me Steve?"

"I…I think I'm in love with you Kono."

"You aren't sure?"

"I'm sure. I just don't feel like I have the right to tell you that. I can't offer you anything."

"Steve I'm not asking for anything beyond this right here. I want us to live in the moment and forget about everything else. What I can't live with is the idea that we won't ever be together. I want anything you can give me from now until there isn't any more time. I am not going to stop fighting for you ever. I know that's true of the rest of the team as well."

"I won't hurt you Kono."

"I know that. I've always known that. I don't want you to protect me Steve. I want you to love me right now and if that's all we have I won't regret it. You see I've wanted to tell you how I feel about you for awhile now."

"And how do you feel about me Kono?"

Her voice came soft and low.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. He pulled her to him fiercely. At first he couldn't speak. He just held her to him and kissed her forehead. He found himself fighting tears again.

"Kono, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I messed everything up for us. We should be free to explore our relationship and to take our time doing it. Instead I don't know how much time we'll have. I can't ask you to get involved with me. That would be selfish and I love you too much to hurt you."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm already involved with you. Let me love you Steve for as long as we can be together. Don't push me away. That would hurt more than anything else you could do to me. I want to be with you. Love me Steve for however long we have. It will be enough."

Steve pulled back and looked down into her eyes. They were sparkling in the moonlight. She was absolutely gorgeous in that moment. He brought his hand up and stroked her hair back from her face over and over again running his thumb along her hairline.

The caresses made Kono feel so loved. She closed her eyes and relished the moment. When she opened them the look Steve was giving her made her tremble. He slid his thumb along her jawbone and splayed his fingers over her neck and ear. It was so intimate, so tender she could feel herself tearing up. She blinked them back and locked her eyes with his.

"You are so beautiful Kono. So beautiful. I love you."

"I love you Steve."

And then Steve's lips were on hers. They were tender and exploring and passionate all at the same time. Kono slipped one hand down to stroke across his abs and another up into his hair. Steve pulled her head back with the fingers that were tangled in her hair. He ran his eyes over her face and down her body and then pressed soft kisses along her throat. He reached for his borrowed t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He returned his lips to her clavicle and then moved down her body worshipping her. He could feel her body trembling in his arms. He had never experienced a moment like this with a woman ever before. He pulled back from her and looked down at her beautiful body. Kono looked into his eyes and found herself blushing at what she saw there. She lay very still as he ran his hands over her in a reverent caress. He looked back up into her eyes then and rolled her completely on her back bringing his own body over and settling over her on his forearms.

The look he had for her at that moment made her heart begin to race. Never had she experienced that kind of deep desire from a man before. Steve never took his eyes off hers again as he made love to her in a way that made her think of the waves of the ocean. Their love rolled over her again and again. It was just beginning to get light out when he pulled her over onto his chest and wrapped his arm around her. He took her hand in his, lifted it to his lips and kissed her fingers. She nuzzled into his neck and placed a soft warm kiss to his Adams apple. He hugged her close and pulled the sheet up and over them. They both slipped into slumber and didn't wake until almost 10:00 when Danny knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

"Hey love birds, think you could get up and help us solve this case?"

Steve looked down at Kono and smiled. He couldn't believe he was holding her in his arms. Kono's huge doe eyes found his and huge dimples caved in her cheeks. He leaned down and placed a kiss in each one of them.

"Kono, last night was…" 

"Epic?"

"Yeah…I never knew it could be like that…you know?"

"I felt the same way."

Steve's stomach grumbled loudly and they both laughed.

"Come on. Let's get up and get some breakfast. I think Danny and Jenna may be feeling a little under appreciated. Besides, we need to get to work and solve this case. After last night there is no way I am ever going to leave you again."

"Promise?"

"To the best of my ability."

"I'll take what I can get."

Steve kissed her very thoroughly before he slid out of bed pulling her with him. He lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Can we start every morning like this?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'd carry you to the bathroom and into the shower with me, but we aren't alone. Something tells me we would embarrass both Jenna and Danny."

Steve set her down, turned her around, pulled his shirt back down over her head and pointed her at the door. She looked back over her shoulder at him and winked as she slipped out of his room and into the bathroom. Steve fell backwards on the bed with a big goofy grin on his face. He was over the moon for this girl. He could see himself waking up with her for the rest of his life. Once he knew that was a possibility, he was going to tell her. He dressed quickly and ten minutes later he walked into the kitchen to find Danny making pancakes and Jenna pouring milk and orange juice for everyone. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled at both of them.

"Uh, thanks for this."

"No problem, Babe, a guy's gotta keep his energy level up you know."

Danny flipped a pancake and wiggled his eyebrows. Jenna giggled just as Kono emerged to stand beside Steve. Her face was flushed and he knew she was feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, the two of you need to replace those electrolytes, right Danny?"

"Jenna, you are so right."

"Okay, okay, let's just get it all out now. Yes, Kono and I are together, and no it isn't anybody's business but ours." 

"Well, it will be if you're going to keep other people up at night."

Two sets of eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Just kidding, Babe, but seriously? We are so happy for the two of you. It just means we have to make sure you stay out of prison. Can't have Kono's baby daddy locked away."

Now they were all laughing.

"You did not just call me her baby daddy."

"Let's eat okay?"

The four of them scooted together in a group hug and Steve and Kono knew their friends were going to be very understanding of their new status.

After breakfast the four of them went out and sat in the sun at Steve's picnic table. He had hated lock up and wanted to enjoy the sun every chance he got. They ran over the evidence again and again trying to figure out how the governor and Wo Fat were involved, how Laura was involved and how his parents were involved. Danny finally sat back and ran his hand through his hair.

"I just don't get it. Why does Wo Fat hate you so much? Why would he go to such lengths to get at you?

Jenna spoke up.

"If we can figure that out, we'll solve this case."

"I know the key to the desk was a huge clue, but I think the other key that was to a locker is the final connection. If we can find where this fits, I think we'll find the rest of the evidence. Maybe the governor was letting Laura give me information. Maybe she was trying to help me catch him. Why else would he kill her and frame me?"

"I think it's time we started trying that key out. I say we try every locker at the airport and then start on all the bus terminals." 

"The airport won't be too bad, but there are dozens of bus terminals."

"Then we better get started. Sorry Steve, you will just have to stay here and use the Internet. Try to find all the places you can store things inn a locker in Waikiki and Honolulu. I know it seems like we are looking for a needle in a haystack, but we are. Right now, it's our only good lead."

The four friends look at each other and silently agreed. What a tangled web they were trying to unravel.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Trust

Zebraboymom

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author notes: The evidence starts to add up. Will they find the elusive locker? Will Wo Fat find them first?

The airport was a bust. The locker number on the key didn't fit the locker with the same number. There were twenty main bus terminals with lockers. An entire afternoon turned up no matches. By the time they got back to Steve's it was dinnertime. Steve was grilling steaks for them. There was a huge pineapple upside down cake on the counter. He had baked potatoes down in the coals and was making a huge salad when they walked in.

"Wow! Someone was really bored!"

Steve looked up and grinned at Danny and then his eyes settled on Kono.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Jenna cleared her throat and started steering Danny outside.

"Hey…what the…"

"Let's let Kono help Steve finish the salad and you come help me set the table."

She shoved a stack of plates and silverware off the counter into Danny's hands and practically shoved him out the door. She shot a grin back at Steve and Kono and slid the door shut.

"Come here you."

Kono rushed into his open arms and turned her face up to his. The kiss was long and slow and deep. Steve finally pulled back reluctantly, but kept his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"I missed you today. I'm used to seeing you every day at work and then half the time the four of us hung out on the weekends. It's hard to stay here while the rest of you are out there investigating."

"I know, but it won't be for much longer. We're going to find this locker and then we're going to take down Fat. Trust me."

"I do."

Steve cuddled her to him. He ran his hands over her hair and down her back. He wanted to drink in every minute they had and then some. Kono smiled up at him and cupped his cheek.

"It's going to be okay Steve. I know it."

"Oh really. And how is that Miss Kalakaua?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"No."

"Steve."

"Okay, I promise to try not to laugh. Why? Is this going to be funny?"

"No. I'm dead serious. I believe that justice will triumph. It may not be right away, but eventually it will. You're innocent and I believe eventually the truth will come out."

"You're amazing you know that?"

Big brown eyes looked up at him, a shy smile showing off her dimples.

"Back at you."

The next kiss left them both breathless. Steve finally let her go.

"Come on, let's get the steaks on."

"Aye, aye captain."

"That's Commander if you will."

"Oh, right. Okay Commander, your wish is my command."

"Really?" 

Steve wiggled his eyebrows at her and tickled her sides.

"Save it SEAL. I'm hungry."

Kono grabbed the steaks off the counter and was out the door before Steve could grab the salad.

After dinner the four of them brainstormed again. They passed the locker key around and looked at it more closely for any clue as to where it might have come from.

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Wait. What about tourist attractions? I know a lot of those have lockers."

"Oh my gosh, think about it. There are lockers at the water park, the zoo, the aquarium, Hanauma Bay."

"Okay, tomorrow we hit every tourist attraction on the island. I know we're getting close."

It was starting to get dark, so the four of them cleaned off the table and headed inside. They all pitched in to clean the kitchen up and then sat around the living room surfing the internet to see which tourist attractions offered lockers. The list was pretty long by the time Jenna started yawning.

"I'm done you guys. I need to get some sleep. It looks like tomorrow is going to be a long day, but hopefully a productive one. Night."

"I'd say the same thing only the two of you are sitting on my bed."

Steve stood up and stretched. He reached down for Kono's hand and pulled her up. Danny winked at Kono and made her blush.

This new relationship status with Steve was exciting, but she was nervous at the same time. What if they didn't work together? What if Steve stopped needing her when this was all over? She had never been good at relationships before. What would make her think things with Steve would be any different? She pulled her hand out of Steve's and made a break for the bathroom. Danny and Steve exchanged a look.

"What did I say?" 

"I have no idea. I better go and talk to her."

Danny shot him a lopsided grin.

"Talk, yeah that's what I'm thinking."

"Danno, you are not helping man."

"Hey, go get your girl. She just needs a little reassurance. Trust me on this one."

"I hope you're right. Night Danno."

"Night Steve."

Kono sat on the toilet seat with her head in her hands. She was trying not to cry, but the last few days were catching up with her. She heard a light tap on the door.

"Kono? Are you okay?"

"Sure. Sure. I…I'm fine Steve. I'll be out in a minute."

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Something was definitely up with her. Had he done something? He sat on the edge of his bed and tried to think back over the night. Maybe she was having second thoughts. He had rushed into this relationship with her because of the situation. Maybe it was too much, too soon. Sometimes he amazed himself with his own stupidity. Had he pushed Kono into something she really didn't want yet? Was she doing it out of pity for him? That would be the worst thing possible. He'd never be able to endure that. He would give her an out. He would make it easy on her. No strings. Just as he was kicking himself for being so stupid, she came out of the bathroom wearing his shirt again. She closed his bedroom door and leaned back against it. He kept his eyes schooled on her face.

"Kono…talk to me."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Why?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling exactly."

"Let me try then. I pushed you. I made you feel like you had no choice. I wanted you so badly that you didn't see any way to let me down gently. I was hurting and out of care for me you did something you regret now. How'm I doing so far?"

"You want me?"

"What?"

"You just said you wanted me badly."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want you. My gosh Kono, do you have any idea how wonderful you are? I think about you all the time. Your eyes, your dimples, those legs, your laugh, your compassion, your bad assness…"

Kono launched herself at him before he could continue. He fell back on the bed and she straddled his waist. She leaned over and started kissing him everywhere at once. Steve was totally confused now. He felt like he was on a roller coaster, but he was so enjoying the ride right at this moment. Kono finally fell forward on his chest and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Steve sat up still holding her to his chest. He gently pushed her back slightly so he could look at her. She kept her head down and wouldn't look at him.

"Uh, Kono, can you tell me what just happened?"

Silence.

"Kono?"

"I uh…"

"Talk to me Sweetheart."

"I can't. I feel stupid."

"It's just me here Kono."

She looked up, but not into his face. She focused over his shoulder, looking out into the night at the ocean. After a long pause she finally spoke.

"I'm not good at relationships."

"And."

"What if this…us…doesn't work? I can't lose you Steve."

Tears were collecting in her eyes and Steve could see them start to spill over onto her cheeks. He held her head in both hands, forcing her to look at him. As the tears spilled out, he thumbed them away and stroked her cheeks gently.

"You know me Kono. I never give up on anyone. I will never give up on you. Once I commit to a person that's it for me. No matter what problems we have, we will work them out. We will talk and talk until we're okay. I'm not leaving you Kono…ever. I want to marry you someday."

Kono's eyes went wide. What did he just say?

Steve grinned at her.

"You heard me. I want to marry you Sweetheart. I love you. Loving you means I want to be with you in the long term way. That is if you feel the same way."

"Are you asking me?"

"I am. I just hadn't intended it to come out this soon. I wanted to clear my name first. I didn't think I had the right to ask you unless I could offer you forever."

"Steve."

She breathed his name, slipped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest over his heart. They sat like that for a long time before she raised her head and looked into his eyes again.

"Yes."

One word and then she kissed him. It was an emotional kiss. Her lips trembled with her need for him. He felt his heart racing and he found himself unable to control his need for her. He stood up with her in his arms, turned around and laid her back on the bed. He came down over her and proceeded to make tender love to her as they both let tears slip down their faces. When they lay in each other's arms later, Steve found himself wondering how he ever waited this long to be with her like this. His words drifted softly through the air.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I want this to last forever."

"It will, we just have to wait for justice to triumph as you said earlier."

"Don't mock me Steve McGarrett."

"I would never Kono Kalakaua."

"You better not."

He pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"Go to sleep."

His answer was soft breathing.

The next morning Steve stood on the porch as they started towards Danny's car.

"Call me if you find anything."

"I don't know girls. What do you think?"

"Maybe we should make him wait."

"Definitely. I mean what's in it for us?"

"How about grilled chicken and roasted potatoes?"

"Kono, you better marry this guy. He cooks, he cleans and he fights bad guys. What else could a girl want?"

"His surfing could use some improvement."

Steve was off the porch and chasing her to the car.

"Oh, you did not just say that."

He grabbed her and swung her up in his arms, kissing her forcefully and setting her down again. He smacked her on the bottom as she opened the car door.

"I am going to marry you Kono Kalakaua, so get used to the idea."

As they drove off, Jenna turned around to look back at Kono.

"Did he ask you for real?"

Kono nodded her head and grinned so big she was all dimples. The scream that erupted in the car from both of them had Danny covering his ears.

"Oh Lord, give me the strength."

"Just drive Danny."

They spent the entire morning hitting all the sights in Waikiki and Honolulu. Nothing. They grabbed a quick lunch and Kono checked in with Steve.

"Nothing yet, but this afternoon we are heading out to the water park and Hanauma Bay. We will find it Steve. I promise you."

"My lawyer called. He wants to come over this afternoon and discuss my case. I wish you were her with me."

"Do you want me to come back?"

"No. I'll be okay. Just call me if you find anything."

"Instantly. I promise."

"Miss you." 

"You too. Steve. It's going to be okay." 

"So you keep saying."

"Because it's true."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

Jenna and Danny looked up as Kono rejoined them.

"How's he doing?"

"Guys, we have to find this thing soon. He's meeting with the lawyer today and I can tell he's really down. Hanauma Bay is next. Let's go."

When the pulled up, Kono was out of the car with the key before Danny could even put the car into park.

"I'll be right back."

Kono walked up to the bank of lockers and started walking along the rows looking for a match. She tried not to get too excited, but the keys that were still in the unused lockers looked just like the one she had in her hand. She finally found the matching number. There was no key in it. It was on one of the back rows away from where most of the lockers were being used. She sent a quick prayer up to heaven and slid the key into the lock. It worked!


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Trust

Zebraboymom

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author notes: What's in the bag? Will it lead them to Wo Fat?

When she opened the locker it wasn't empty. Kono looked around as she pulled the small duffle bag out. She sprinted across the lobby and out to the car where Jenna and Danny were waiting. When they saw her with a bag their eyes went wide. Kono climbed in the back seat and held up the bag.

"Pay dirt. Finally."

"Let's get back to Steve's. He should be the one to open it, agreed?"

The three friends drove back in silence all thinking the same thing. What was in the bag?"

Steve heard the car pull into the drive from his spot out in his hammock. He was surprised they were back so soon. He hadn't expected them until dinnertime. He barely had time to climb out of the hammock before the three of them rushed him. Kono shoved the small duffle bag in his hands and started dragging him into the house.

"Come on. This shouldn't be done out in public."

Once inside the house, Steve took the bag over to the dining room tabe and they all sat down. He looked around the table at all of them.

"First, thank you guys for being so persistent. I couldn't do this without you. My lawyer today seemed less than enthusiastic about my case and I have to admit I was feeling pretty down."

"Steve, if you don't open that bag right now, I am going to kill you with my bare hands."

"Really Danno? You think you can take me?"

Kono and Jenna were getting frustrated.

"Steve, open the bag."

"Now!"

When Kono meant business, she meant business. He looked at her apologetically and unzipped the bag. Inside he found a photo album, a folder of papers and a diary. Steve didn't know where to start.

"Whose diary is it?"

Steve opened it and saw the date and the handwriting. He swallowed hard.

"It's my mother's."

"What about the photo album?"

Steve opened it and the other three scooted their chairs around to look at it with him. The first ones were of his parents and then of him and finally his sister. It seemed to be a family album, until he turned to the back pages. There were earlier pictures. There were pictures of his dad and the governor. They had their arms around each other. There was one of his mom and Wo Fat together in an embrace like his dad and the governor. Steve almost dropped the album. His hands started shaking. Everyone gasped when he turned to one of his parents smiling alongside the governor and Wo Fat!

"My parents knew Wo Fat? They were friends with that bastard? How could he kill the governor when it looks like she was a friend? Why are there pictures of my mom and Wo Fat together and my dad and the governor together? They looked intimate. I don't get it."

There was a picture of Wo Fat and his dad in uniforms too. Danny was shocked.

"No wonder Fat knows so much about law enforcement procedures. He was a cop. Is it possible they were partners?"

Steve had gotten really quiet and Kono was worried about him.

"Steve?"

"I would know something like that. It had to be before I was born. How could Wo Fat go from being someone my parents looked like they trusted and had a relationship with to someone who probably killed them? I don't get it. The four of them were tight once. What happened to tear them apart? Wo Fat was obviously blackmailing the governor, but for what?"

Steve closed the album and opened up the file folder. It was his parent's private files. There was the deed to a house in the states, papers on cars that had been sold long ago, high school diplomas for both of them, their marriage license, Mary's birth certificate and Steve's birth certificate, or rather birth certificates. There were two. The first one had his mom and dad listed as parents, but the date was wrong. It had been registered when he was almost a year old, not when he was first born. He knew his birth date and that was not it. He set it aside and picked up the second birth certificate. It was the date of his birth, but it had the wrong mother on it. The mother's name was Pat Jameson. Underneath that one was a certificate of adoption. Steve and his mother's names were on it. Steve broke down. His eyes started filling up with tears. He dropped the certificate of adoption and stumbled outside onto the beach. He started to run. He had to get away. He blindly ran down the beach. Kono was on him before he could get very far.

"Steve! Stop! Your bracelet! You have to stay here or they'll lock you back up!"

Kono got in front of him and started pushing on his chest. She was crying now too. Steve started to push her away. He needed to get away. He couldn't breath. Everything he always believed was a lie.

"Please Steve! Please stop!"

The anguish in her voice caused him to look down in her eyes. He was hurting her. He could never hurt her. He stopped and threw his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry Kono. I'm so, so sorry."

Kono's voice trembled.

"It's okay. It's okay. I've got you."

She stood with her arms wrapped around him stroking her hand through his hair and rubbing his back as he broke down in her arms. They stood on the beach locked in each other's arms for a long moment and then Kono gently took his hand and started leading him back to his house. They sat down facing each other on the picnic table bench and she took both his hands in hers.

Danny and Jenna watched from Steve's kitchen window.

"Thank God he listens to her."

They sat back down and looked at the paperwork in stunned silence. This changed everything. They continued to piece together the puzzle. Danny broke the silence.

"Fat must have been blackmailing her. That's why she knew where to find Steve and why she chose him for the team. He wasn't just a random choice. She was trying to keep Steve close. She was trying to have him in her life and protect him from Wo Fat."

"Why would she give him up at one year and why would Steve's mom take him?"

"His dad is listed on both certificates. What if he had an affair with the governor and she got pregnant? If she and Wo Fat were together, he would know the baby wasn't his when Steve was born. That would explain why he hates Steve so much and how he's connected to the governor. Steve's mom must have taken Steve and raised him as her own. Did Wo fat force the governor to give him up?"

"I don't know and now three of them are dead. The only way Steve is going to find out the truth is to find and confront Wo Fat. I've got a really bad feeling about this Danny."

They both looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief. They thought about their friend and what he must be going through. When they were searching for the locker they had no idea what it would cost Steve. Everything he had believed his whole life was a lie. The very people who were supposed to love and protect him had broken his trust. They both hoped he knew that as a parent, Steve's dad was just trying to protect him. Steve loved his dad and this was going to kill him.

Steve looked down at his and Kono's hands then he looked away out at the ocean. He always found peace there, but not today. He was lost. Kono waited for him and he finally joked out the reality of what he had just learned.

"Oh my God. The governor was my real mother."

He looked back into Kono's eyes pleading for help. They were so filled with love and concern for him. He pulled her to him in a fierce hug. She rubbed her hands up and down his back and into his hair. He leaned into her and let her just hold him and comfort him. He knew without her and his friends he could never have gotten through this. He wept for a long time until the sobs became just soft hiccups. His breathing slowed and he allowed himself to be soothed by her fingers running through his hair and her soft words telling him she was there and that he was going to be okay. He finally spoke so softly Kono had to strain to hear him.

"Instead of protecting her I accused her of my father's death. I never got to know her. Now I never will."

"You didn't know Steve. How could you? They all hid it from you your entire life. Don't blame yourself for something you had absolutely no control over. Pat had every opportunity to tell you, but she didn't. I think she didn't want to ruin your life. She didn't want you to have to pay for her mistakes."

Steve sat up and looked into her eyes.

"You always see the good in people. How is that?"

Kono shrugged and reached up to push a lock of hair back off his forehead.

"I'd rather do that than think the worst all the time."

"I need to know why she did it Kono. I need to know why she gave me up. I need to read my mother's diary. She was my mother for as long as I can remember and I do remember that she seemed to love me very much. What does that say about what kind of woman she must have been? I was the product of her betrayal by my father and yet she loved me. I know she did Kono. I couldn't be wrong about that. Could I?"

"No and don't ever doubt her love Steve."

"What if I read her diary and she didn't love me?"

"Think for a minute Steve. What does your heart tell you?"

Kono tenderly ran her knuckles across Steve's cheek.

"She did."

"Come on. Let's get the diary and you can read it."

Steve pulled her back down as she started to stand up.

"Will you read it with me?"

"You don't mind me knowing?"

"Kono I want you to know everything about me good or bad."

"Your past is not who you are. I love the man in front of me. Whatever is in that diary is not you. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

Steve stood up and pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could get her. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much right now."

"Me too."

He released her slowly and looked into her smiling face. Taking her hand gently, they walked back inside.

Four hours later Steve stood up off the couch and stretched. He could hear Danny and Jenna quietly working in the kitchen making dinner. Kono had closed her eyes and now she opened them to look up into his face. What he saw there made his heart skip a beat. She really did love him. It was comforting to know given how his world had been rocked to its very foundation. His mother's diary explained everything; the affair, his birth, the reason Pat gave him up and his mother took him. It was clear from the diary that his mom and the governor had been best friends. The affair had ruined their relationship and almost led to his parent's divorce. It had driven Wo Fat insane. He had turned into a dirty cop and was spiraling out of control when Pat asked Steve's mother to take her baby and vanished for fourteen years. She had felt that she couldn't protect him from Wo Fat's anger any longer. She showed back up the year his mother had been killed and had met with his mother once. Steve never knew about it. Later that year the diary ended. That must have been when she was killed. He had been sixteen at the time. In the diary her last entry referred to an old enemy coming back into their lives. He just knew in his heart that Wo Fat killed her. He was sure Fat had Hesse kill his father as well. He wanted to find Wo fat and kill him with his bare hands, but he was trapped in this house! He closed his eyes, sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He opened them to find two large brown ones looking up at him with concern. His face softened.

"Hey."

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

He reached down for her and pulled her up and into his arms. He just wanted to hold her close. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and swayed back and forth with her in his arms for a minute.

"Thanks."

"For what? Sitting and eventually falling asleep on you?"

"You have no idea how much just your presence grounds me do you?"

"So, what? I'm like a lightning rod?"

"Funny girl."

"Your girl."

"I know. I'm glad."

His voice became emotional again.

"So glad."

"Me too."

She held his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. As she pulled away she gave him a dimpled smile.

"Let's eat though before I pass out."

"You are always hungry."

"Get used to it."

"I'm planning on it."

They walked into the kitchen and faced their friends who looked up with smiles.

"Dinner is ready when you are."

"You guys are the best."

"We know."

Over dinner Steve explained everything his mom had said in the diary. Everything led back to Wo fat. He was obviously filled with a cold but calculating rage. Everyone who had ever hurt him was gone except for Steve. It was obvious that he was coming for him. Just seeing Steve go to prison wasn't going to be enough for him and now with the evidence he had in the documents, Steve felt his case was winnable. There was no way they could convict him without a shadow of a doubt. No jury would believe he would kill his own mother. He would call his lawyer tomorrow and they would enter the evidence. The four of them talked long into the night. They were all good listeners and Steve talked about his mother's words and how comforting they had been. She had really loved him and he had turned out to be the reason his parents had stayed together. According to her, Steve made them closer. Mary was the proof of the healing that their marriage had undergone. He wished he could have told his mother what her love meant to him. It meant more now than ever before.

That night Steve and Kono made love with an intensity neither had ever known before. Every emotion he had been feeling came into play as Kono soothed him and whispered to him in the soft breeze that filtered in his bedroom window. He loved her so much more now than he had before. They had a bond now that would never separate them. Hours later they fell asleep in each other's arms not knowing that their life was about to be turned upside down again.


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Trust

Zebraboymom

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author notes: Wo Fat is not who he seems to be either. Steve is in for the shock of his life. After great input from a reviewer, I made a little adjustment when it comes to our evil nemesis Wo Fat. It actually makes for even better drama in the end. Thanks Sammie28.

The next day Steve sat with his lawyer and presented the evidence they had found. Kono and the others had gone out to get lunch and bring it back.

"The evidence is stacking up in your favor. The tazer, the diary, the pictures and this birth certificate help as well. Once we convince them Wo fat's involved, we have a case. How did you find this?"

Steve filled him in on the clues Laura had been leaving and the locker key that had been in one of the envelopes. He told him about how they had searched the island trying to find it. He was so proud of Kono, Danny and Jenna. They really had his back in all of this. Chin too, although he withheld that piece of information from the lawyer. He turned over everything he had to the man and walked him out onto the porch.

"I'll enter this as evidence today and we'll see where this gets us."

Steve watched him drive away and he breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this would all be over soon. He had to catch Wo Fat though. Bringing him to justice was very important to him now that he knew his parents and his birth mother had died at the man's hands.

As soon as he closed the front door he knew something wasn't right. He saw a blur to his left and then he felt a bone-jarring crunch and went down. When he woke up he found himself lying on a cold concrete floor. The bracelet had been removed from his wrist and he had a huge knot on the back of his head. When he opened his eyes to look around they blurred and he felt sick.

Across town Chin heard the call go out that Steve McGarrett had violated his bail conditions and he was instructed along with several other units to pursue him. He called the team and they joined in the search.

"Wakey, wakey Commander McGarrett."

His name was a hiss on the lips of Wo Fat. The man was sitting on the edge of a table watching him. He had a gun trained on Steve's chest and a smirk on his face. Hanging from his fingers was Steve's wrist bracelet.

"Looking for this?"

"I had to hang on to it so they could find your body, but I'll be long gone before then. This scenario looks so much like the one your father lived through. Maybe we should call up your team, especially that woman. What's her name? Oh, yes, Kono. Looked to me the other day like there was something happening with you two on the beach. She can listen to me kill you just like you listened to your father die."

"You knew my parents. You were partners with my dad. How could you have him killed like that?"

"My, my, you are delusional. How old do you think I am? Those pictures are not of me. They're of my father, Chin Fat. I have big news for you Steven. You're my half brother and our mother and your father ruined my life. My parents were happy until your father became my father's partner. My mother would never have left him if it hadn't been for your sorry excuse for a father! When they brought you home from the hospital I knew you were not my father's child, so did he. I remember them fighting about you and my father saying he would not raise a bastard in his house. He started hitting my mother and when he left for work she took us and ran. My mother took us to meet your father. I sat in the car and watched them as she begged him to take us. Your father said yes to you, but he didn't want to take me because he knew my father would be too angry. That was the last time I saw you. Your father put you in his car and they started fighting again. My mother ran to the car crying. She took me to school and kissed me goodbye. She told me to be good and to mind my father. She got in her car and drove away. I never saw her again. My life ended the day you were born. When I was sixteen, my father killed himself. He ate his gun. I was lucky enough to come home from school and find him. It wasn't until later that I went on my father's computer and saw the pictures of her. He had been following her political career. I think he still loved her even then."

"Why did you kill Laura Hills?"

"She knew the truth. Our mother had confided in her. She was helping her send you clues. She was trying to get the truth out to you without me knowing. The foolish woman was blinded by her love for you. She loved a child she only had for a short time more than she ever loved me. I'm not sorry she's dead."

"You shot our mother!"

"She betrayed my father and me. I hated her. I hate you for what you did to my family. I fixed her though. I've been blackmailing her for years. How do you think I got so powerful on the islands? I threatened to tell the story of my father's suicide. I threatened to tell the world that she was an adulteress. She would do anything to protect her "boy". She sort of forgot her other son. I only have one more loose end and that is you. So, "Brother", it's time to end this once and for all. I had hoped to pin it all on you and enjoy watching you spend the rest of your life in a hell like the last 30 have been for me, but it looks like that isn't going to happen thanks to you and your friends. I'll have to settle for killing you myself. It's almost as satisfying. Poor Mary, she will lose the last member of her family. Maybe I'll have to look her up and offer her some comfort after the fact. Now wouldn't that be ironic, your sister and I together, grieving for our lost sibling? This is too good."

Steve's eyes started to burn as angry tears formed.

"You stay away from her you sorry bastard!"

"Now is that any way to talk to your brother? Besides, I think you're the one who's the bastard child."

Steve couldn't stand it any more. He lunged for the gun and it went off. Steve felt a stinging sensation in his side and the two of them went down rolling. The gun flew out of Wo's hands and Steve started to beat him senseless. He forgot about the pain in his side as the adrenaline started surging through him. Wo started to come back as Steve felt his strength leave him. He shoved Steve aside and lunged for his gun. Steve managed to get a leg out and trip him before he started to pass out. Fat scrambled back up with a curse and headed for the gun again. He picked it up, stomped on the tracking transmitter, spit out the blood in his mouth and aimed the gun at Steve with a smirk.

The rest of the team was going crazy. They had been following Steve's signal when Chin lost it. They knew he was somewhere in these buildings, but there were six of them and they were huge.

"Okay, we split up and each of us takes a building. Stay in contact and radio the others if you hear anything."

Everyone scattered along with the officers that had come with Chin.

"Roll over so I can see your eyes when you die."

Steve did his best to get upright.

Kono stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a loud gunshot ring out in the quiet afternoon. She started to run as fast as she could towards the sound. Please God, let him be all right.

The others were running as well. The sound came from the building Chin had headed towards. She flung open the door to see Chin and two other officers pointing their guns. Steve was on his knees on the floor. Wo Fat lay in a heap just a few feet from Steve. Kono ripped off her over-shirt and rushed to Steve's side pressing it to his wound. He looked up at her and tried to talk.

"We…we got him…huh?"

"Yes. We got him."

Steve went slack in her arms as he lost consciousness.

"Get an ambulance here now!"

Four hours later Kono sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her cheek rested on the top as she tried to doze a little. She was exhausted but all she could think about was Steve. She couldn't lose him, not now after everything they had gone through. Danny and Jenna sat down on either side of her. Danny offered her coffee and Jenna handed her a sandwich.

"You gotta eat Kono. Steve is going to need you."

Kono reached out for the food and took several bites. Just then Chin arrived at the waiting room.

"So, what are they saying?"

"The ADA dropped Steve's case. Yours has been dropped too. After taking the governor's office apart they found her tied to Hesse and Wo Fat. The Assistant Governor is stepping in to take over and he's agreed to meet with Steve about continuing to head up the Five-0 Team. It looks like we're back in business folks."

"That is as long as Steve is okay."

Kono's chin trembled and Chin knelt down in front of her. She slipped into his arms.

"Cousin he's going to be okay. He's tough. You know, Navy SEAL, booyah!"

"I wish I could believe that, Chin."

The doors to the operating rooms opened at that moment and the surgeon came into the room.

"Family of Steve McGarrett?"

All four of them stood up at once.

"He's out of surgery. Nothing major was hit. He did lose a lot of blood, but he's in excellent shape so I don't predict any long-term problems. He's going to need to take it easy for about a month. Any possibility that's going to happen?" 

The four of them looked at each other. They spoke at the same time.

"Not a chance in hell."

"You can see him in another hour or so when they get him settled in a room. He'll need to stay here for a few days and then have someone to watch him for the next couple of weeks."

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. He's a strong guy."

"You have no idea."

An hour later the four of them entered the room to find a sleepy Steve smiling at them with that crooked smile Kono loved.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." 

Kono didn't hesitate. She walked straight over to the bed and put her arms carefully around him pressing her lips softly to his. Danny and Jenna grinned as Chin's jaw dropped.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Um, let's step out into my office and I'll fill you in on the "Details"."

The three friends left them alone.

"You were supposed to stay at your place."

"Sorry about that I had a proposition I couldn't refuse."

Kono carefully climbed on the bed on his good side and wrapped her arm across his waist avoiding the bandages. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"You scared me today. Don't do that again."

"I'll try not to."

Steve turned to find her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I can't lose you. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay then.

She snuggled closer and kissed his cheek.

"What now?"

"We get married of course."

Kono giggled.

"Of course."

Steve turned his face to hers.

"No for real."

"Yeah right."

Kono looked up at his face. His eyebrow was raised and she realized he was serious.

"You're really asking me."

"I am. Marry me Kono. I realized through all of this that life is short. You need to find happiness wherever you can. You make me happy Kono and I want to make you happy every day for the rest of our lives."

Kono's tears slipped freely down her face now.

"You make me happy too."

"So?"

"Yes."

Kono rose up on her elbow and palmed his cheek. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and they heard three throats being cleared. The two of them broke contact and looked up to find three faces frozen in shock. Danny finally spoke.

"Did someone say wedding?"

**Author Notes: Sorry guys. I'm going to end it there. I did a Steve Kono wedding just recently and I will have to think for a while before I write another one. I for one hope the fall comes fast. I can't stand it. It's like Steve is in lock up for the summer.**


End file.
